The present invention is relates to a fish-bite indicator comprising an arm that is pivotally mounted on a pivotal mount at one of its ends and has a fishing line engagement element at the other. A resilient clement is provided at the pivotal mount to vary the force with which the engagement element acts on the line, and the resilient element acts on one of two parts that can be selectively rotated relative to one another to vary the torsion force exerted by the resilient element.
One such construction that has been proposed has ratchet element between the two parts, making it a relatively complex and expensive construction.
It is the aim of the present invention to obviate one or more of these disadvantages.